


Bunny Love

by batfaiilok



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batfaiilok/pseuds/batfaiilok
Relationships: CP - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Bunny Love

Bunny Love  
* 人獸 （CKH🦸🏻♂️ KCB🐰)  
* OOC  
* Cantonese 粵語  
* 沒有文采 生啃樹皮  
* 慘黃青年 廢料很多  
* 不喜勿看

“砰” ckh大力地關上門， 將跟係身後的助手鎖咗係門外  
“喂啊 喂 我知道今日嘅訪問搞到你好唔開心， 你冷靜啲先，開門啊喂”助手大力拍門  
“你幫我推曬啲events 我好攰 俾啲時間我休息下”ckh係門入邊說  
“嗯你好好休息，千其唔好做傻事”

“生安白造 生安白造 ckh你個死賤人 講分手仲講埋曬啲衰嘢 抵死你失去曬所有嘢”ckh躺在床上 望著天花板 眼淚在眼眶中打轉

手提電話響了

“老細 大件事 個訪問出咗街 餐廳門口圍埋好多記者”  
“同埋 有個壞消息”  
“老闆娘拿住好多行李 翻咗大陸 佢話唔會再翻嚟 仲丟低咗一串鎖匙要我交俾你”  
“喂？”

ckh掛掉了電話  
崩潰的他把檯面上的所有物品都掃落地打爛，他跪在地上打自己耳光，他抱著自己失聲痛哭

“我點解唔可以好似普通人咁”  
“無論開心與唔開心都可以表現出嚟”  
“唔開心嘅時候可以發脾氣，可以鬧人”  
“可以拍拖，睇電影，拖手，行街，食飯，唔怕被人寫”  
他歇斯底里

工作上的失意和情感上的缺失，令他的情緒病瞬間爆發，如同食人的巨獸，仿佛要將他處死

/ 

“天文台預測本港即將懸掛八號風球，請市民做好準備，留在家中，切勿外出” 收音機內播放著天氣預報

猛烈的颱風撞擊著玻璃窗，好似在回應著他這幾天的心情

ckh在悲傷中醒來，仿佛躺在無盡的沼澤中，淚水，汗水，將他的衣服浸濕。他的雙手和頭部仿似被猛烈撞擊般疼痛。  
伴隨著哮喘病的發作，他用手掌掙扎地將自己撐起，穿過一大堆空酒樽，在黑暗中摸索到哮喘噴霧，窒息感才散去。

“砰”露台的落地玻璃被重物撞擊  
“wau wau。。” 妹妹發瘋一樣來回撲向玻璃門  
“妹妹？” ckh聞聲走出房間  
“連你都想走？”ckh帶著哭腔說  
妹妹趴在落地玻璃前，用爪拍打著玻璃，委屈地看著他

ckh慢慢走近，拉開玻璃門，只見一個濕水的卡其色毛毛球訓係地上。  
他小心翼翼地捧著它，靠近燈光，研究這外來物體，就連高傲的Leslie也走了過嚟。  
“係兔仔”ckh觀察牠的傷勢。牠閉著眼，冷地不停地抖震，身上還有不同程度的受傷。  
ckh拾起風筒，用暖風吹乾兔毛，牠逐漸變地蓬鬆，好似梳乎厘咁慢慢發大。  
兔仔暖暖的毛炸起，他把頭埋在兔毛里，相當療癒，眼角的淚水被兔毛擦拭去。  
”對唔住阿 兔仔 當咗你係眼淚紙巾“  
ckh將兔仔輕輕地放在cushion上，轉身去找醫療藥箱

突然一道刺眼的閃電在空中爆開，強光把客廳照到發白，“轟隆”再一聲震耳欲聾的雷聲收尾。  
“阿”ckh不敢相信眼前發生的一切，手中的藥箱也被嚇到跌落地  
只見一個全身赤裸的陌生男孩躺在梳化上，卡其色的耳朵在中長捲髮上抖動，同樣顏色的尾巴被他壓在身下，粉紅的。。。，（咳咳）， 粉紅的鼻頭在白皙肌膚上特別顯眼。

ckh抱著一貓一狗，捲縮在客廳的一角，他望著眼前的獵奇生物，驚訝到說不出話。  
他摸到褲袋的手提電話，“diu，係打999定係漁戶署阿”他心諗

“阿～～～～～～”（參考破喉嚨海豚音）人兔尖叫。  
牠摸著自己的凹凸的臉，跳到落地窗前，靠著玻璃的反光，望見自己的身體。  
“人類？”  
“兔耳兔尾兔牙“牠尋找著還剩餘的兔仔特徵

“你。。。”ckh顫抖著吐出一個字  
“你驚我？”人兔轉身  
“kcb？！”ckh掩著嘴巴，驚訝從他的眼睛流出  
“你，你咪過嚟，你等我冷靜下”  
“我唔知發生乜事，點解會變成人類”人兔緊張地說  
“你本身係兔仔，但係唔知道會變成咁？”ckh半信半疑  
“你聽得明我講嘢？”人兔打量著四周  
“你係佢哋變㗎？”人兔指著金魚缸的大眼金魚  
“你先係”ckh摸摸自己喊腫的眼泡  
“你不如著翻條褲先講”ckh面紅地說  
“跟我嚟”

人兔好似殭屍咁彈跳，個樣可謂十分滑稽。  
“你真係唔識嘅喔”ckh說  
“你要咁行”ckh示範怎樣行路  
人兔扶著牆，要出左腳還是右腳，牠都要思考幾秒

ckh在衣櫃裡翻翻找找，找到了“他”的舊衣物和他們的情侶裝  
“呢啲衫褲，我朋友唔要了，你拿去著住先”ckh撫平上面的褶皺，把情侶裝留下  
他走到人兔的身後，用手指比劃著兔尾的位置，佢係每一條褲的後面都剪開一個窿

“每個褲腳伸一隻腳，人後向上抽起。“ckh遞過褲子，便轉過身去  
”得啦“人兔好驕傲地展示著自己的成果  
”diu 你係咪傻㗎？“ckh無語到扶額  
“個窿係俾你放兔尾㗎，唔係俾你擺嗰度落去㗎”他望著這個變態暴露狂，哭笑不得  
“你伸過頭過嚟”ckh拿起白色短袖為他套上  
他的手指不小心碰到了柔軟的兔耳，手指好似穿過雲層，然後降落在他的機場。  
“咳咳，記得點著未。“  
”嗯“人兔點點頭  
ckh很久都沒有像這樣開心過了

他為人兔處理傷口，在消毒水的化學作用下，被劃傷的皮膚開始起泡泡。  
“嘶”人兔不敢睜開眼睛  
“好痛？你忍下啦，好快就搞掂”ckh沒有停下  
他望著人兔臉上的變化  
到底是幻覺？還是現實？牠與“他”是這麼相似

“斌”ckh不小心脫口而出  
“斌？”人兔疑惑地看著他  
“我叫斌？牠抱著頭，試著回憶起發生的事情  
“你唔記得？”  
“嗯，我醒咗就係度了”人兔面露難色  
牠的思緒仿佛被黑洞扯住  
“bunny”ckh看著他痛苦的表情  
“你以後就叫bunny”他制止牠的思考  
“bunny？”  
“係人類世界，係兔仔的意思”ckh收拾藥箱  
“嗯”

ckh很清楚分開的這段日子，他的一舉一動都與“他”有關，在他眼內，仿佛人人像“他”，人人是“他”。

/

bunny初入人類世界，對一切的事物都感到好奇，甚至連ckh的臭襪都要拿起打量一番。  
“咦”bunny走到展示櫃前，他拿起櫃裡面的高達模型，湊近細看這玩意。  
“你係度搞咩”ckh搶過模型  
“呢啲 你唔可以搞”ckh看起來有些嚴厲，他把模型放入玻璃櫃。  
bunny用委屈的眼神看著他，他摸著自己的肚皮。  
“唉 得啦 你真係麻鬼煩“

頹廢多日的他打開雪櫃，除咗啤酒，雪櫃空蕩蕩一片。  
“唉”他嘆氣，然後打開雪櫃冷藏格，只見塞滿了各式各樣的盒裝雪糕，上面用MEMO紙寫著：『生日』，『913/914』，『驚喜』。。。。  
“哇”bunny星星眼  
ckh撕走所有的MEMO紙  
“隨便食”說完便翻入房。

從未嘗試過人類食物的bunny，小心翼翼地拿起一盒朱古力雪糕。他拿起檯面上的鐵叉，慢慢地把雪糕放入口中。冰冷的雪糕在口中融化成液體，甜蜜隨即而來。bunny開始放開自己，大口大口消滅著雪糕。

房間內的ckh，在黑暗中，拿起手提電話，猶豫地按下kenjir。  
“ice cream time”  
相中的“他”，帶著“K”字耳釘，眼紅紅地和朱古力雪糕合影。  
ckh淚腺不受控制，他後悔自己造作，使“他”離自己越來越遠。一諗到這裡，他情緒病如同驚濤駭浪，將他撲滅，將他淹沒。  
他衝出房間，在雪櫃翻翻找找，也沒有找到那盒朱古力雪糕。  
bunny聞聲走來，只見ckh背靠雪櫃。  
“對唔住阿，對唔住阿。”ckh帶著哭腔不斷重複道。  
聽說動物和人類的情感相通，妹妹和Leslie也湊了過來，大家都不知所措。  
“撲通”bunny突然跪低，牠張開雙手，把他收入懷抱，眼淚水沿著他的臉頰滑落，沾濕了bunny的後背。  
他們互相枕在對方的肩膀，ckh的抽泣聲逐漸收細，伴隨著bunny均勻的呼吸聲，ckh睡了過去。

不知這個姿勢維持了多久，ckh的下半身陣陣發酸，他扎醒，輕輕地拍拍bunny的後背，沒有反應。  
他撐起bunny，口水從牠的嘴角滴下。  
“死仔，訓得咁霖”ckh望著bunny的睡相，破涕為笑。  
他把bunny輕輕地移到床上，幫佢𢫏好被。  
bunny微微張開嘴巴抖氣，暖暖的呼吸吹到ckh的面上，仿佛帶著酒精，使ckh陷入。  
ckh小心地撫摸著bunny的臉，撥開那停留在額頭上的捲髮，一切是那麼似曾相似。  
“斌”ckh的嘴唇慢慢貼近。  
在那蜻蜓點水的一刻，好似觸電般，他突然驚覺這不是“他”。ckh用手背拭去嘴唇上的DNA，為自己的魯莽行為感到自責。  
ckh拾起十字架，向天父贖罪，祈求天父可以原諒他所犯下的所有罪孽，帶他走出困境。

他久違的打開手提電話，消息浪潮般湧來，全部都是親朋好友和fans的關心。除咗“他”，看著他的icon靜靜地躺在group裡面，好友都不敢兩個人一齊提起，免得氣氛尷尬。  
簡單梳洗過後的ckh打開視頻直播，看起來憔悴的他，努力維持著笑容。  
“不如，我唱歌俾大家聽？”  
“。。。後來，我總算學會了如何去愛，可惜你早已遠去，消失在人海，後來，終於在眼淚中明白，有些人一旦錯過就不在。。。”ckh強忍著淚水，但是，眼睛還是出賣了他。  
“我好想念你！”為了掩飾情緒，ckh開始左搖右擺，不敢直視鏡頭。  
表演了小曲幾首後的ckh，便關掉了直播，望著冷清清的房間，和被單還遺留著“他”的氣味，眼淚又開始不爭氣地滑落。

ckh翻開鋼琴，手指放在琴鍵上，演奏著那首“他”最喜歡的『Loving you』。  
“lalalalala lalalalala ”他輕輕地哼唱著，身邊那個曾經“他”最愛坐的位置，如今只剩下空氣。舊回憶逐漸浮現，為了阻止情緒病再一次的發作，他蓋上鋼琴。  
只見那少年依在門框上，一臉崇拜地望著ckh，buny邁著不太熟悉的步伐，走到鋼琴邊，示意ckh再翻起鋼琴。  
“lalalalala”bunny重複著歌詞  
“你識彈咩”ckh說  
“唔係咁阿”ckh捉起bunny雙手，放係琴鍵上，一個一個音符咁敲。  
每當ckh情難自控時，bunny總是出現地那麼及時，牠頂著天使光環把ckh心內的陰霾通通抹走。

/

休息了幾個月的ckh在公司的要求下偶爾出席下活動，當助手見到ckh時，都不敢相信一個弱質病人竟然可以恢復得咁好，除了社交帳號每日多更新了一些神神化化的東西，與之前的ckh沒有什麼分別。

bunny亦都好快地融入了ckh的家，牠每日都學識不同的新玩意，好似小孩一樣快速地吸收著人類世界的知識。每天ckh上班的時間，bunny就留在家中睇電視，牠把電視櫃入邊珍藏的所有電影都睇過一次，甚至連櫃子最入邊收埋的無名錄像帶也睇了一次。。。

“喀擦”大門那邊有聲音，妹妹飛奔過去。  
ckh提著從大袋細袋餐廳打包的外賣，口裡仲咬著從超市買回的一大袋雪糕。  
“bunny 仲唔快啲幫手拿嘢”  
“嚟啦” bunny也好似妹妹咁飛跑過去  
“你又睇電視呢 係咪”ckh摸到發熱的電視機殼  
ckh準備打開DV機，bunny突然之間面紅心跳。  
“阿”bunny大嗌  
“咩事”ckh被嚇了一跳  
“我好似發燒”bunny學著電視節目裡面的劇情。  
“等我睇睇”ckh冰冷的手掌印在bunny額頭上  
“係幾熱，你食飽之後，食咗呢啲藥就休息陣啦，咪睇咁多電視”說完便回到房間  
“呼 嚇死我”bunny收起錄像帶，牠不敢讓ckh知道，呢幾日佢睇咗啲乜。

難得空閒的ckh打開社交應用，一些關於“他”的的八卦新聞彈出  
“ckhkcb十年情斷，kcb被大陸富商狂追”“台灣貼身攝影師狂追kcb”

ckh將手提電話大力摔在地上，雖然眼前這個人已經與他毫無關係，但是他的心頭仍然有一團烈火熊熊燃燒。他感到十分氣憤，但又無從發洩，激氣的他只能大力地捶床。他拿起烈酒將自己灌醉，除咗用酒精麻痺自己，什麼都做唔到。  
“砰”本身就不擅飲酒的ckh連人帶酒樽醉倒在地，他眼前的影像飄飄浮浮，似幻似真。  
bunny聞見聲音，小心地敲ckh房門，但是沒有人回應，牠只好硬著頭皮打開房門查看發生什麼事。  
但飲醉的ckh好像黑夜的豺狼看見獵物一樣，向bunny撲去。。。。

ckh扯下襯衫，把獵物的雙手反綁在床頭，無論bunny點樣反抗，他都絲毫沒有退縮的意思。  
“你同我收聲阿”ckh對著bunny大嗌，一下子將牠的T-SHIRT由中間撕開。bunny從來都沒有見過ckh這個樣子，他扁著嘴不敢出聲，雙手被勒到裂痛，眼淚在他的眼眶打轉，好似收到order一樣，淚水都不敢跌落嚟。ckh打開床頭櫃，隨手拿起KY，他準備好享受珍饈佳餚，把一整支KY胡亂地擠在bunny的身上，KY沿著bunny的小腹流入襠部。ckh把KY包裝塞到bunny嘴裡，絕情的野獸不想聽見獵物求饒的聲音。  
“嗯”bunny扭扭擰擰，兔耳和尾巴都炸毛了，牠用雙腿頂著ckh，阻止野獸靠近。  
“啪”ckh朝著bunny的臉部大力贈了一個耳光，也因為這個耳光，bunny懵了，他放棄掙扎，他認輸了，明明錄像帶裡面的ckh不是這個對待那個男子的。ckh脫剩底褲，他騎在bunny的身上，看著bunny臉上的巴掌印。  
“kcb！”他再次伸出手朝著bunny刮去，bunny下意識地把頭轉向另外一面，他閉著眼睛，準備迎接再一巴的疼痛和熾熱。但是ckh並沒有刮落去，而是拿走放在bunny嘴內的ky，上面還有bunny整齊的牙印。正當bunny想出聲時，ckh吻了下去，他用舌頭不斷進攻，想頂開牙關。ckh左手慢慢地拭去bunny臉上的眼淚，好像斯德哥爾摩候群症發作一樣，bunny竟然因為這突如其來的溫柔而感動，他放下防線，模仿著錄影帶上的看到的畫面，迎接ckh的一招一式。bunny放鬆牙關，牠張開口，ckh的舌頭趁虛而入。他的舌頭纏繞包裹著bunny的舌頭，bunny享受著口中的探戈。溫熱的舌頭從bunny口中抽出，唾液連成絲來表達對舌頭的不捨。ckh的呼吸變得急躁，熱氣輕輕的吹在bunny耳邊，酥酥癢癢的，兔耳敏感地抖動著。ckh用舌頭挑逗著兔耳，舌頭走遍兔耳每一個結構，停留在bunny的頸部。他不像野獸一樣咬住頸部使獵物窒息，而係大力吮吸著bunny的皮膚。毛細血管抵擋不住壓力而破裂，留下了狩獵成功的印記。ckh的身體係KY的身上摩擦，他用身體感受著bunny的輪廓，當lin頭互相觸碰的那一刻，男孩起反應了。bunny充血的根部在短褲中昇起，膨脹感使bunny更加配合地跟隨ckh的節奏。ckh的舌頭一路直落，從乳溝一路劃過腹肌，依照著腹肌的紋路，滑落凹坑。正當他的舌頭想繼續前進時，bunny升起的根部頂到ckh的臀部，彷彿大海上揚起的船帆，告訴ckh係時候啟航。ckh脫下底褲，忍耐已久的巨龍甦醒，躍出深坑，呼吸著新鮮的空氣。巨根在bunny的嘴唇上停留，巨根拍打著牠的嘴唇，要等小寵物熟悉一下主人的氣味。  
“快啲”bunny忍受唔住這折磨，他的襠部痛苦難耐，苦苦哀求著ckh上膛。  
“你講多次 聽唔清”ckh用指尖抬起bunny的下爬，觀賞著崩壞前的櫻桃小嘴。  
“俾我 bb 快啲”bunny重複著kcb的口吻，使ckh越陷越深。  
“kcb 我要你一世都忘不了我的形狀”説罷。ckh將他的巨型蘿蔔推進bunny口中，巨根慢慢地向深喉前進，這飽滿感仿佛要將草食的兔仔轉為欲求不滿的肉食動物。bunny努力地吮吸著巨根，無處安放的舌頭與龍眼絞纏在一起。ckh用牙齒咬開綁在bunny手上的衣物，他用雙手捉住bunny的耳朵。雖然第一次的bunny齒感明顯，但巨龍還是不斷地挺進後退挺進後退。嘴巴被撕裂的感覺痛苦難忍，bunny的雙手抓住ckh的臀部，留下了一道道的爪印。  
“嚟了”ckh雙手鉗住bunny頸部，等bunny裝滿才允許流入胸腔。  
“阿”一股暖流從龍眼衝出，黏稠的液體注滿口腔，似乎要將扁桃體射落嚟。  
ckh把槍抽出，bunny一股腦地把子彈吞入腹中，還伸出舌頭舔舐散落在彈匣的液體，一滴不剩，牠神情迷離地看著面前這個男人。  
“唔好停”bunny一副小孩得到糖果但不滿足的樣子。ckh望著崩壞的bunny，和聽著這撩人的話語，決定要慰勞下這乖孩子。他小心地退後，用手撫摸著bunny的lin頭，敏感的lin頭一觸即發，粉色的lin頭脹起，周圍的觸點也升起。他另一隻手在黑暗中摸索到bunny的襠部，金字塔頂早已被愛液浸濕，他脫下bunny的短褲，單手在黑森林中游走，被bunny那巨型蘑菇吸引了過去。牠的尺寸與ckh的巨龍相比，不分上下，ckh一邊吮吸著lin頭，一邊用細長的手指挑逗蘑菇的頂部，當手指到達泉眼時，bunny連連發抖，牠的雙手掛在ckh的頸上，要困著這巨龍。  
“你好大 我要你 come in bb”ckh聽到bunny的淫語後，顯得更加興奮。bunny的汗液和淫液隨著股溝流入洞穴，ckh沿著這尼瓜拉瓜大瀑布，找到隱藏在瀑布後的洞穴。他的右手食指首先插入洞穴，旋轉一圈之後，左手從腹肌刮下液體送到穴口，均勻地搽遍每一個角落。他找准時機，把中指和無名指也送入洞穴，在三隻手指的摩擦下，bunny忍不住撫摸玩弄自己的生殖器。兔穴的肌肉緊縮，ckh慢慢地深入尋找那個神奇的點，手指把穴壁全也摸索了一次，剩下那個最深的地方。  
“阿 diu我“bunny的雙手緊緊抱著ckh的頭。ckh的手指重複地挑逗bunny的G點，bunny崩壞地淫叫著，舌頭也不受監控地從嘴巴吐出。ckh怎會這麼容易放過bunny，佢要折磨佢。  
“kcb 你係我嘅”ckh退後，把頭埋在穴口，伸出舌頭在洞穴附近攪動。惹得bunny連連打震，精液從泉眼不斷流出。海綿體再次充血，巨龍咆哮，ckh從背後抱起bunny，bunny的雙手反扣在ckh的頸部，頭向後昂依靠在他的肩膀，ckh吻上他的嘴唇，雙手撫摸他的lin頭和套弄著他的蘑菇，不能讓bunny任何一個G點停下來。bunny的臀部摩擦著巨根，液體沾濕了肉棒，ckh嘗試頂入兔穴。  
“阿 好痛阿”bunny有些抗拒，ckh雙手抱著bunny的腰部，想帶給他一些安全感。巨根成功進入兔穴，它慢慢地抽擦，臀部相撞發出“啪啪啪”的聲音，bunny的蘑菇也被撞到左搖右擺。bunny的前列腺被不斷撞擊，快感開始湧上頭部。  
“你好勁 快啲 再快啲”bunny不斷呻吟ckh加快速度，好似電動馬達咁進行活塞運動，在液體和氣壓的作用下，“噗次噗次”地抽插。經過了漫長的撞擊，ckh在bunny耳邊輕輕說，“I love you”精液隨之揮灑而出，兩人疲倦地躺在床上，灰色的床單被混合液體浸濕。他撫摸著bunny的肌膚，查看身上的戰績，他親親地親吻bunny的額頭，擁著牠入睡。

/  
清晨的陽光透過紗窗照入房間，bunny揉揉眼睛，看著面前ckh的面孔，完全忘記了昨晚ckh的粗暴對待。bunny朝著ckh伸手去，卻發現自己的雙手變地晶瑩剔透，他的雙手穿過了ckh，好似魂魄一樣，無形無狀。身體越來越透明，牠意識到自己慢慢消失，牠掙扎著想抓住ckh，甚至使出奶力大嗌，牠好似被困在真空的玻璃罩內，消逝而去。

“ckh”kcb突然扎醒，奇怪的夢結束了，他不知自己在病床邊睡了多久。他升起病床，靜靜地看著ckh，他與夢內的ckh一模一樣，只不過現實中的玻璃罩是罩在ckh身上。因為kcb突然的離開，情緒病發作的ckh在家中浴缸服藥割腕自殺，被發現送到醫院搶救後，因為心臟驟停而陷入深度昏迷，他在病房已經躺了一個月，也沒有甦醒的跡象。  
kcb每次一想到成件事因他而起，眼淚便止不住地流，他把他們的定情戒指放在ckh的手掌上。他哭著叫ckh的名字，希望奇蹟可以出現。

ckh被家裡的電話聲吵醒，他睜開眼睛，發現本來睡在右邊的bunny不知何時離開了，枕頭上還留下他睡過的褶皺。  
“bunny”，“bunny”完全冇人應  
ckh找遍整間屋都沒有找到bunny的身影，bunny好似憑空消失一樣，根本沒有真實存在過。  
“一切都係夢？”他伸手搔頭，發現了拳頭一直緊握住那兩隻他與kcb的戒指，他衝進房間，床單上還遺留著昨晚的痕跡。  
“kcb，你唔係bunny你係kcb，kcb你同我出嚟阿”他跪在地板上痛哭。  
電話還在不停地響，他忍著眼淚，拿起電話。  
“ckh，ckh，我求你你醒下啦，我好掛住你阿，對唔住阿”電話那頭傳來熟悉的聲音，他喊著哀求著。  
“kcb”他在電話那頭回應到  
突然眼前一片光亮，他睜開眼睛，聽著呼吸機的聲音，只見kcb抓著他的手痛哭，他伸手拍拍kcb的肩膀。  
“喂 kcb 好耐冇見”


End file.
